shining_sky_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikanki Amber
Mikanki Amber (Amber Blumstein in the English dub) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amber is an elegant, but very calm girl, that attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber lives since four years with her aunt, because her parents are working in other countries. She likes playing the piano and is really good at it. She likes helping others, no matter if she knows them or not. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. She is represented by the orange color. Her catchphrase is Personal Description *'Name:' Amber Mikanki *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' B History Becoming PreCure Amber transformed into Cure Sienna, the day she found out that her parents are going to visit her soon. The day she asked her best friends, Akahane Ruby and Kiishi Topaz, to help her with a big surprise for her parents. At her garden, they worked on it and Amber asked them about Pretty Cure. Soon she took the question back and smiled. They were interrupted by a boy, who called him self Low. Then Amber transformed into Cure Sienna. SkPC03 Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe General Information Personality Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who appears to be conceited for new students. But she is actually the exact opposite of this. She likes to help other people, when they have problems. She also is very clever. She counts as one of the best students in her grade. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. Appearance Amber has wavy, shoulder long, brown hair. She often wears a orange colored headband. Her eyes are brown. She wears a orange colored top and a light yellow, sleeveless shirt underneath. She wears a dark blue skirt and a dark grey belt. She wears brown boots and on both arms bracelets. As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes langer and become a orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears a orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have a orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. Relationships Family *'Mikanki Haru' - Amber's aunt. *'Mikanki Hinata' - Amber's mother. *'Mikanki Kenshin' - Amber's father. Friends *'Akahane Ruby' & Kiishi Topaz - Amber's best friends. *'Mandarine' - Amber's Fairy Partner. Etymology - means "Mandarin" or "Tangerine", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree" or "Tangerine tree". - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour. Cure Sienna - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there. Her planed names "Orange"/''"Mandarin"'' and "Amber" were removed and got used as her given name (Amber) and for her mascot's name (Mandarin). The idea of Orange is not used in Sky Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure Cure Sienna is Amber's alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. Amber transforms into Cure Sienna in episode 3. Cure Sienna is the last member of the Warm Colors PreCure Trio. Alone, Cure Sienna can perform Orange Showtime. Later, she can perform Crystal Rising after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Saffron, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Sienna is able to use the attack Shining Orange Sunshine. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. After getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Sienna gets two new Attacks called Amber Sound Flash and Ringing Lightshow with her Rainbow Bell. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson, they can use Summertime Rhythm. And together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Super Cure Sienna In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Sienna is Cure Sienna's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Shining Orange Sunshine' - Cure Sienna's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Reloaded!= *'Amber Sound Flash' - Cure Sienna's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! *'Ringing Lightshow' - Cure Sienna's ultra finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! - Sub Attacks= Cure Sienna used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Sienna waves her hand towards the enemy and a light flies to it. * - Cure Sienna concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Sienna raises her hands to the sky and summons a bright light to paralyze the enemy. * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Amber and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Amber's voice actor, Asumi Nakata has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Elegant Performance *~Cure Orange~ Duets *'Golden Phoenix' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Her birthday falls on July 4th while her star sign is Cancer. * Her planed Cure names "Orange"/"Mandarin" and "Amber" were removed and got used as her given name (Amber) and for her mascot's name (Mandarin). The idea of Orange is not used in Sky Pretty Cure. *Amber has a poster from Heartcatch Pretty Cure in her room. *Amber is afraid of ghosts. (episode 22) *Amber is the only Cure from Sky Pretty Cure, who is not similar to an original Cures. *Amber is voiced by Nakada Asumi, who also voiced Lucia Nanami, from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch & Pure. Also, in SkPC32 Amber transforms into a mermaid. Gallery Links *Mikanki Amber / Akihen Amber *Mikanki Amber / HaSky References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Amber #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sienna Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure